


Maybe Just A Half A Drink More

by broadwayblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-14 07:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadwayblainey/pseuds/broadwayblainey
Summary: Klaine Advent prompt: example.Kurt and Blaine are spending Christmas together with Burt and they break out the mulled wine.(Also, there's, for some reason, a weird line gap near the beginning that I can't get rid of. Ignore that.)





	Maybe Just A Half A Drink More

The tree lights were pretty, bright white and pulsing slowly. Kurt’s eyes glazed over and the tree became a blur of green and red and perfect bright white lights. He was so warm, too, cozy in the hideous Christmas shirt Blaine had convinced him to wear. At least the tree was pretty.  
   Blaine was spread out next to him, hand loosely grasping his between them, looking up in a tipsy kind of awe at the tree. They were laying with their heads underneath it, for reasons Kurt couldn’t quite remember, a decision that seemed perfectly normal after three glasses of wine. Blaine turned his head to look at him, face suddenly serious.  


   "If I was in a horrible accident, and my face was crushed, would you still love me?“ he asked, voice sad. Kurt thought about it for a moment, trying to understand where the question had come from after fifteen minutes of comfortable silence.  
   "Wait, what?” he said, looking at his husband, eyebrows pulled together.  
   "If I was, like, in a ferry accident and was disfigured beyond recognition, would you still love me?“ he said again, eyes wide and lips parted slightly.  
   "Honey, why would you be on a ferry?”  
   "It was just an example, Kurt,“ he huffed.   
   "Where is this coming from?” Kurt asked, still trying hard to piece together their conversation.  
   "I saw it on TV earlier, this poor woman had to be rescued from a burning ferry and the doctor fell over into the water!“ he said, voice frantic and eyes widening again.  
   "What programme was this on?”  
   "It was on the news, Kurt!“  
   "Could it have been on an old episode of Grey’s Anatomy?” Kurt’s eyes had narrowed, his eyebrow raised.  
   "Oh,“ Blaine sighed, covering his mouth to hide his sheepish grin. “Maybe,” he whispered, removing his hand from his mouth to trace patterns over Kurt’s arm with his finger.  
   "Of course I would still love you,“ Kurt said, leaning in to press a quick kiss onto Blaine’s shoulder. Blaine smiled, teeth showing, and let out a deep sigh.  
   "What in the hell are you two talking about?” Burt asked from his armchair, his newspaper was resting on his stomach and he had an incredulous look on his face. Kurt and Blaine both turned their heads to look up at him, goofy smiles making Burt chuckle and shake his head. Kurt sat up, knocking a glass ornament in the shape of a reindeer off a branch as he did. Blaine reached out and caught it before it could smash.  
   "Panther-like reflexes,“ he said, nudging Kurt with his elbow.  
   "Dad,” Kurt said, ignoring Blaine and staring up at his Dad, eyes unfocused and his hair a mess. “Would you still love Carole if she needed a new face?”  
   "Speak carefully,“ Carole warned, not looking up from her book. She was curled up on the couch that stood next to Burt’s armchair, a glass of wine next to her. Burt thought his answer over.  
   "What’s her new face like?” he asked. Kurt fell backward, laughing. Blaine joined in as if that was the funniest thing they’d ever heard. Burt looked over at Carole who was shaking her head and grinning, then at his son who was cackling into his husband’s neck. He couldn’t help but laugh himself.  
   "What in the hell are you two doing?“ a voice came from the doorway next to them. Seventeen-year-old Grace Hummel was stood staring down at them, her black curls tucked behind her ears and her face a mix of mild concern and mortified. She put her hand on her hip and arched an eyebrow; her features so, so Anderson but, her expression every inch a Hummel.  
   "Baby,” her Dads both cooed at the same time, looking back at her, still giggling like schoolboys. She rolled her eyes.  
   "You’re well into your fifties -“  
   "Fourty seven,” Kurt corrected her.  
   ”- isn’t it about time you both grew up?“ she asked, ignoring the correction and cocking her head to the side. They both shook their heads. “Why are you down there?”  
   "It’s so pretty down here, G,“ Blaine sighed, staring back up into the lights. "Join us,” he said, and Kurt moved over, tapping the space between them. When she didn’t move he started banging loudly on the carpet.  
   "Fine, fine!“ she relented, crawling on her knees between them and laying down, ignoring her grandparents barely suppressed laughs. Blaine rested his head on her shoulder and linked their fingers together. Kurt curled up and rested his on her stomach. She huffed out an annoyed breath. Once her eyes adjusted to the lights, she looked up. It was kind of nice, she had to admit. "Okay, it is pretty,” she said. There was no answer, just slow breaths from the man on her shoulder, and light snores from the one on her stomach. They were both sound asleep. “Oh, perfect.” Her grandparents didn’t bother suppressing their laughs this time.


End file.
